Yugioh Meme  Bronzeshipping
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: My second meme! This time, it's Bronzeshipping! Rated T for one swear word and mild sexual themes.


_Yes, I did this again! I was bored...and I like Bronzeshipping!_

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favourite character(s)?**

Since I've already done one for the Bakura's, I'll say Malik and Marik, because I love them too!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Malik!CanIjointheGhouls?I'-"

"What the fuck?"

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"A school for monsters? Are you kidding me?"

_Rosario + Vampire_

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Since this is a Bronzeshipping meme...I'll say Bronzeshipping!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Hey Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Want to have sex with me?"

"Sure."

**What would their first date be like?**

Marik stood at the door, Rod in his hand. He was going to go out and kill that Pharaoh once and for all.

"Hey Yami, where are you going?" Marik turned round to look at his hikari.

"I'm going to k...ill the Pharaoh..."

His jaw had dropped half way through the sentence. Malik was dressed in black hot pants, a black, lacy fishnet top and fishnet gloves. In his hands he held two pairs of silver handcuffs.

"Are you? Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping we could have some fun...I guess I'll have to ask Bakura to do it instead-"

"No way." Marik grabbed his hikari and pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Malik smirked in silent victory. Disaster avoided...for about the tenth time.

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

_They wear each other's in the show anyway... _

"Hikari! Why do you wear such girly clothes?"

"You like them on me?"

"...Good point..."

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Someone's stolen the Winged Dragon of Ra? Where could they be? I'll-"

"There's no need for that, yami."

"What do you mean? This is serious, and you're just calm-"

"Think about it. Only certain people can possess it. Meaning that in around ten seconds, the thief will be dead and we will have the card-"

As if on cue a bolt of blue lightning was seen and screams were heard.

"There it is!"

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"...Forever?"

"Forever."

_I've done a better one on my other meme...but it's different to this one._

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store**

"No, Marik, stay away from the sweets aisle. The world can do without you on a sugar high-"

"But you go on sugar highs and destroy things! Why can't I?"

"Because."

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Bye Kaiba." Jou waved as Kaiba feel to his death off the top of the Kaiba Corp. building.

_Okay, I know they don't hate each other that much...but I'm pretty sure Jou was willing for Kaiba to die in that rooftop duel with Yugi. Plus it's morning...meaning someone had to die. Sorry Kaiba fangirls!_

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Malik was wonderful at the game. Graceful and light, he looked effortless. Marik just smashed it.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Malik knew nothing about the one inside his head. He could feel rough love coming from the being, and saw him in his mind...

Marik was so dangerous, taking over his head, he had no idea what was happening, he felt so out of control, like a puppet moving to Marik's every command, yet he loved it, the danger, the excitement, it felt like...heaven.

He wanted Marik's touch; to be his lover. He could feel Marik taking him over, he knew that Yugi and his friends would find out soon...but he didn't care. Malik had already fallen too far into Marik's grasp; he was blinded simply by looking into Marik's eyes.

_Cascada - Dangerous_

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

Anyone who wants to!


End file.
